1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging systems, and in particular to packaging systems for packaging relatively large objects, such as home appliances, and permitting a substantial number of packaged assemblies to be stacked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art example of packaging of appliances, such as household refrigerators and the like, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,086, of Jack L. Isaacs. As shown therein, the appliance is packaged in a structure including top and base elements, posts extending between the top and base elements, and a shrink-wrapped sheet. A band member forcibly encircles the top and base elements extending into notches of the posts. The top cap element is provided with a pocket for lifting and transporting the package. The posts are generally "V" configuration, having divergent substantially planar legs.
Donald J. LeBeau shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,986, a composite package for enclosing an appliance, such as a water heater, utilizing rectangular end members having depressions for receiving the ends of the water heater. A rectangular intermediate member is provided with a circular opening through which the water heater passes. Elongated reinforcing members are positioned to engage locating notches at the corners of the intermediate member and are received within corner depressions formed in the end members. A biaxially oriented, heat-shrunk synthetic transparent film is wrapped about the assembly to hold the members in assembled relationship and protect the water heater while permitting visual inspection thereof.
Robert D. Flanders shows a disassembleable, reusable container in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,604. The container includes a floor, bracing support, sidewall and lid members interlockingly joined to each other. The bracing support members include a pair of slots for receiving a lower portion of the floor member.
Packaging systems somewhat similar to the systems of the Isaacs, LeBeau and Flanders patents discussed above have been utilized by others. Illustratively, one such packaging system utilizing top and bottom end caps and corner posts has been found to be in public use in New Zealand.
It is further known in the packaging art to provide cushioning material which may be formed to have corrugations and the like. Illustratively, Alton H. Stone shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,260, cushioning material for use in the packaging field which is formed of an expanded synthetic resin, such as polystyrene or polyurethane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,384, Gene E. Siburn shows a resilient packaging spacer formed of flexible joined triangular or wedge-shaped elements and equipped with a flexible insert means for attaching the spacer through a slit in the carton, such as a paperboard container. The spacer is adapted for spacing water heaters and the like in a container.
The use of transparent outer wrapping sheets to articles carried on a pallet is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,611 of Donald H. Dreher. As disclosed therein, at least two substantially superimposed tensioned wraps of flexible cling film web are wrapped about the loaded pallet. The film web has a specified cling energy. A brush or semiflexible member is utilized to impart a planishing pressure wipe to the film as it contacts and adheres to the objects on the pallet.
It has further been known to utilize a plastic bag which is swung over an appliance, such as a warm air furnace, disposed within protective corrugated corner posts, with the bag being shrink-fitted to the enclosed furnace in a suitable oven.
It is further known to utilize stretch wrapping devices for film wrapping of pallet loads. One such device is that identified as the Arenco MIPAC M-1 automatic stretch wrapping system for pallet loads.
Other U.S. Letters Patent showing packaging systems utilizing corner posts or similar structures for protecting the corners of objects being packaged include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,728,479 of D. B. Wheeler; 3,030,728 of V. A. Wesman; 3,315,867 of P. R. Seltman; 3,346,105 of W. T. Nye et al; 3,870,152 of Paul N. Kaplan; 3,990,576 of James J. Heaney. Each of these patents, however, shows a corner post structure substantially different from the corner post structure of the present invention and none shows or suggests such a corner post structure having a corrugated wall section providing flat surfaces bearing against the appliance for improved support thereof in the packaged assembly.
A number of additional U.S. Letters Patent disclose packaging systems utilizing end caps, interconnecting cornerposts and film wraps about the packaged assembly. Such additional prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,590 of H. A. Herzog et al; 2,910,221 of A. L. Whiton; 3,401,814 of A. P. Chiswell et al; 3,429,095 of G. Huson; 3,477,604 of C. E. Kridle; 3,522,688 of K. Kaliwoda et al; 3,590,549 of Seymour Zelnick; 3,640,048 of Seymour Zelnick et al; 3,662,512 of Seymour Zelnick; 3,667,598 of Seymour Zelnick et al; and 3,675,765 of N. J. Melsek. While the above enumerated additional packaging systems patents utilize film wraps, such as shrink film wraps, none of the indicated patents shows a packaging system utilizing molded end caps, corrugated extruded corner angles having flat surface portions bearing against the sides of the appliance being packaged, and film wrappers adhesively secured to the periphery of the end caps.